


For a little bit of happiness

by Lady_Firiel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brace yourselves, F/F, Fluff, Like a ton of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firiel/pseuds/Lady_Firiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«What do you want to be when you grow up?» «Happy»</i><br/>Kagami Taiga and Kise Ryōta on a normal day, as a normal, happy couple.<br/>(Gender swap KagaKise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a little bit of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my dear fellows.  
> This time I went for a change and decided to try writing some KagaKise. They are so cute together~.  
> I also went for gender swap because I feel like this fandom needs a bit more boobs. Boobs are good, guys.  
> (Aomine: Yeah, boobs are filled with dreams!  
> Me: What are you doing here, get out of my author's notes!)  
> Anyway, this is it, some Fem!Kagami/Fem!Kise. Also, this is very, very fluffy, or so I hope. What can I say, I have a sweet tooth even for romance~.

_**For a little bit of happiness** _

 

It was a lazy mid April Saturday morning; cherry flowers were blossoming all around, their falling petals covering roads and sidewalks like a silky pink carpet. The sky was of a clear blue with some dots of white and the weather was warm enough to make it pleasurable to take a walk outside.  
It was a beautiful day; with no practice, moreover.  
Taiga was in a good mood.  
She was singing softly to herself while making breakfast, humming the lyrics she didn’t remember.  
That day’s breakfast was pancakes and freshly made orange juice.  
She had just finished setting everything on the table when she heard footsteps coming her way, meaning her guest had finally woke up. She turned towards the other, smiling softly.  
«Good morning, Ryōta» she greeted.  
Ryōta yawned, still sleepy.  
«’Morning Taigacchi. Mm, what’s this delicious smell? »  
«I made pancakes»  
The blonde’s brown eyes lit up.  
«Really? Awesome! Taigacchi’s pancakes always taste the best!» she said, a bright smile curving her plump lips.  
Taiga blushed slightly, turning sideways to hide it.  
«I also made you fresh orange juice. You know, for your model diet and everything…»  
The older girl approached her and gave her a kiss on the check.  
«Taigacchi’s always so considerate, I have the best girlfriend ever»  
That’s right, _girlfriend_.  
Seirin’s basketball team #10, Kagami Taiga, and Kaijō’s basketball team #7, Kise Ryōta, were currently in a relationship with each other.  
Everyone was surprised to hear it, except maybe Kuroko –that guy was so sneaky, he knew too many things.

Their relationship began as a basketball-buddies one: the two girls would meet occasionally at the street court and play one-on-one for hours.  
Kagami’s passion lit up a flame in Kise as well.  
No zone or perfect copy were allowed, though, for they put too much of strain on their bodies for a friendly match.  
They played for the fun of it, for the thrill, for the spark of adrenaline that rushed through their veins while they were facing each other on the court.  
After the “basket dates” came the “normal dates”, as Kuroko and Momoi called them, and the two girls would go out shopping together.  
Ryōta insisted on picking fashionable clothes for a Taiga who refused to wear them.  
«But Kagamicchi’s so cute! If only you dressed more nicely you’d have a lot of admirers!» the blonde had said cheerfully, making the other blush furiously.  
«I’m not cute!» she had mumbled, embarrassed, in response.  
«But you are! Let me pick you some nice clothes, do your hair and apply some make up and you’ll feel so pretty you’d wish you could kiss yourself!»  
Taiga wasn’t convinced, but decided to let the other do as she pleased.  
Indeed, Kise wasn’t exaggerating. When she was done the Seirin player stared at her reflection in awe.  
«Wow… I’m so, so-…»  
«See? I told you! You are sooooo pretty~!» the blonde said, smiling at her friend in the mirror.  
After a moment of silence the older girl’s hand slid down the other’s shoulders to her back.  
«It’s a shame, though» she mumbled, pressing her forehead against the red-head’s back. «If anyone were to see such a pretty Kagamicchi they would totally fall for her»  
«Kise…»  
«I’d be happy for Kagamicchi if she found a boyfriend, but I would also be jealous… Because I like Kagamicchi so much…» she added, barely a whisper.  
Taiga froze for a moment, not knowing what to do: did she hear it right? Did Kise really… ?  
«You mean that?» she asked, softly.  
Ryōta clung tightly to her friend’s blouse and said nothing.  
«Kise?»  
«I did. I really do like Kagamicchi. A lot» she murmured, burying her head between the other’s shoulder blades.  
«I’m sorry if those feelings are an inconvenience for you, I just… Please, just let me be your friend. Just keep playing basketball with me…» she added, tears pooling in her brown eyes, ready to stream down her flushed cheeks.  
Taiga turned around abruptly when she felt something wet on her clothes, eyes wide and scared.  
«O-ohi Kise! W-why the hell are crying?!» she shouted, panicking.  
«I-»  
«Kise!» she yelled, grabbing the other by the shoulders.  
«Don’t cry, alright? I like you too! I like spending time with you, even if you’re too loud sometimes, and I love playing basketball with you! It’s one of the things I like the most in the world! So please… Please, Kise, don’t cry, I really, really like you too»  
By the end of her speech her face was as red as her hair.  
Ryōta looked at her, eyes full of surprise; which then turned into a faint hope.  
«You… Do?» she asked.  
Taiga smiled softly.  
«I do»

That was how they became a couple. They started dating officially, then, after a month or so, decided to tell their friends.  
«Congratulations, Kagami-san, Kise-san» said Kuroko, his usual poker face betraying no emotion «I wish you two the best»  
«What? Kise and Bakagami? Che, guess two idiots could make it work»  
«That’s so mean Aominecchi!»  
«Dai-chan, don’t be so rude! You girls look so cute together, you’ll make a nice couple!»  
«Gemini and Leo don’t have the best compatibility, but according to Oha Asa it could still work»  
«Eh~? Kise-chin and Kaga-chin? I don’t really care, if you’re happy then good for you»  
«Congratulations, Ryōta, Taiga, I can tell you’ll make a good pair. I am never wrong, so it shall be so»  
«She’s quite the catch» had said Tatsuya when Taiga invited him for a dinner with Ryōta.  
«Good job Taiga, as your big brother I’m very proud of you» he added, smiling.  
(She was going to make sure him and Kise met each other as less as possible or it would be the end of her)

Breakfast went on nicely. After they ate everything Taiga got up and started cleaning; Ryōta stood up too, ready to help.  
«Let me do the dishes, Taigacchi! You cooked, at least let me help with something»  
«You’re not going anywhere near any of my plates, last time you did you broke three of them»  
The blonde pouted.  
«I have changed»  
The red-head laughed, piling up the last plate and going to the kitchen.  
«No, you haven’t»  
Since her host wouldn’t let her do anything, the Kaijō player sat at the kitchen counter and watched her girlfriend do the housework.  
Taiga was tall for a girl. She was 5’9” and with a built that couldn’t be further from the Japanese standard; she wasn’t bulky, but she wasn’t petite either. Kise would say she felt… _American_.  
The blonde herself wasn’t exactly short, with her 5’8”, but she was more thin and gracious. She looked more _Japanese_.  
She knew how to dress to impress everyone, it was her job as a model, and though she took great care with her diet and health other than her appearance, sometimes she envied Taiga, so wild and free and completely oblivious of her own charms – for which she was thankful, Kagami was too much of an angel for her own good.  
Taiga didn’t care if her clothes were branded or if her cheeks needed foundation, she cared only about basketball and few other things, in which Ryōta was glad to be included.  
She loved her so much. The Seirin player did care greatly about her girlfriend, whether she was all dressed up or down to some old shorts she wore for the night at her place. To her, the blonde was always pretty, always cool.  
Being loved felt so good. The small forward loved the other just as much as she was loved.  
They were equals, always, be it on the court, in bed or in daily life matters.  
They worked out perfectly.  
But if there was something, a small, silly thing that Ryōta really envied about Taiga it was her boobs: as a petite girl, hers were an ordinary size, nothing special, but Kagami’s…  
Kagami’s boobs were big and soft and fitted perfectly on her whole figure.  
And if there was something, a small, silly thing that Ryōta really liked to do it was grabbing the red-head’s breasts.  
So she did.  
«R-Ryōta!» squealed the younger girl when two hands placed themselves on her chest from behind.  
«Mm-mm?»  
«W-what are you doing?!»  
«I was thinking about how much I like Taigacchi’s breasts»  
«T-that’s no good reason to squeeze them!»  
«But they’re soooooo soft~!»  
«S-stop that!»  
«Nooooope~»  
«I have the dishes to wash!»  
«Do them later»  
«But-»  
«No buts Taigacchi! Play a bit with me, will you~?» she added, softly, resting her chin on the other girl’s right shoulder.  
Kagami’s face was a fiery red, but she sighed, closed the running water and dried her hands.  
«Alright then, let’s play. What did you have in mind?»  
The hard squeeze on her boobs and the moan which followed it were good enough hints of the exact game her girlfriend had in mind.

Ryōta rolled on her back with a contented sigh.  
«That was fun, wasn’t it?» she asked.  
Beside her, Taiga was blushing from the tips of her ears to the base of her neck. She didn’t answer, deciding instead to cover her burning face with her hands.  
«Taigacchi~!» the blonde called, turning on her side and shaking the other’s shoulder.  
«Oooooohi~! Taigacchiiii~!»  
Still nothing. Kise grinned.  
«If you don’t answer me» she said, pausing dramatically «I’ll squeeze your boobs again»  
Kagami squealed and covered her chest hurriedly.  
«Stop touching them! You played with them long enough already!»  
The Kaijō player smiled gently and pushed aside a strand of hair from the other’s face.  
«I never get enough of Taigacchi. I just like you so much»  
The Seirin player smiled as well and moved one of her hands to hold her girlfriend’s.  
«I like you too. A lot» she said, softly.  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, then the older girl let go of the younger’s hand and moved to rest her blonde head on the other’s bare chest.  
«What are you-»  
«Let me stay like this for a while. Please»  
Taiga sighed and gave up. She started stroking sweetly Ryōta’s silky golden locks, lulling her to sleep.  
When she heard her calm breath , warm and moist on her slightly sweaty skin, she kissed the other’s head and happily fell asleep herself.

They snuggled together in bed ‘til early afternoon, then decided to go out for a while.  
Ryōta picked Taiga’s clothes and enthusiastically brushed her hair before asking her girlfriend to do the same to her.  
When they were both ready they exited Kagami’s apartment, locking the door behind themselves.  
On the way, while no one was around, their hands reached for each other and their fingers intertwined.  
The red-head smiled at her girlfriend, who smiled back.  
It didn’t matter to them that they were two girls, for, as Shakespeare wrote, _“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind”_ , and their minds were perfectly compatible, no matter what Oha Asa said.  
They based their love on the unspoken rule of trust: they were honest with each other and when one of them had a secret the other would trust that she had good enough reasons to keep it to herself.  
They had their ups and downs like everyone, but it worked. _They worked_.  
Ryōta thought about her dreams as a little child, about what she had wanted from life, what she had wished for.  
_«What do you want to be when you grow up?»_  
_«Happy»_  
She tightened her hold on Taiga’s hand.  
_She was_.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, this is the end!  
> Just a small note (what a news): I made them a bit shorter then their male versions. Male Kagami is 190 cm (6'3") while the female one in this fic is 180 cm (5'9"); Male Kise is 189 cm (6'2"), while this female one is 179 cm (5'8"). They are a bit less bulky than their male counterparts, though still a bit big for two average Japanese girls. But, hey, it's still the KuroBasu universe, so it's fine!  
> Alright, this time I'm done for real.  
> Hope you liked this little baby.  
> See you next fic~!


End file.
